In conventional communication devices, an extra power directional coupler or power-sensing integrated circuit (IC) is typically required in the amplifiers on the circuit board to monitor the power output of satellites or wireless signal point-to-point converters. However, installing power directional couplers or power-sensing ICs creates some drawbacks, such as the need for a larger board area when such devices are installed. Furthermore, the detection circuit generates additional insertion loss. In addition, it increases the overall cost of the circuit board.
This Discussion of the Background section is provided for background information only. The statements in this Discussion of the Background are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this section constitutes prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this Discussion of the Background section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this Discussion of the Background section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.